Mechanoid
Mechanoids are a category of enemy in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It includes all enemies of a mechanical or artificial nature. They are commonly built or used by the Ganglion and other antagonists. However a select few are Miran endemic autonomous crafts, constructed from some kind of living metal, or Human-made machines. Human NPCs fought on missions are also considered Mechanoids, as they are later revealed to be mimeosomes. Some common Mechanoids are adversely affected by weather. During electromagnetic storms, energy mist, or rising energy mist weather, these Mechanoids cannot detect by sound. Nevertheless, the Miran Mechanoids (Fal-swos, Oc-servs, and Xe-doms) are unaffected. All Mechanoids share a common primary weakness to Gravity damage, and secondary weaknesses to Beam and Electric attacks, whilst they resist all other attributes. Tyrants usually have 5 extra resistance to all attributes, and Bosses having unique resistance spreads. This category contains numerous and diverse Bosses compared to other categories. Types of Mechanoid From smallest to largest, by size classification, Mechanoids include the following models: Small Mechanoids - * Autosentries - A mission exclusive guard-bot, manufactured in NLA, designed to protect Biahno Water-Purification Plant. * Puges - Ganglion shock-troops and maintenance bots, with spindly frames and conical heads, which wield a pair of dual purpose energy blades. They have a built-in self-destruct mechanism, found on every continent. * BLADE enemies - Human NPCs fought in various missions. Medium Mechanoids - * Pugiliths - Upgraded Puge troops, whose upper halves have been grafted to the long necks of large, ostrich- like bipedal frames, which have a single cannon hanging under their heads, found on every continent. * Quos - Hovering drones, composed of a union of disconnected parts, including a pair of missile pods, and a large gyrocompass under their central units. They are found on every continent, sometimes guarding Ganglion bases but more commonly seen on the ground with their parts scattered in pile, reforming when sensing a threat. * Oc-servs - Miran living machines, composed of a compact, cranial unit with two rudimentary hand-like structures dangling below from long cables They are found on every continent, either patrolling key areas for Ganglion outposts, or lying on the ground in a hibernating state until approached by a Skell. * Shrads - Compact, spherical Mechanoids, which transform during combat, revealing a pair of bladed cable 'arms', prop legs, and a single eye, which are found in Sylvalum and Cauldros. Large Mechanoids - * Almandal - High-tech, draconic, Ganglion Skells with claws, dual weapon units and a tail-like appendage, manned by elite Ganglion pilots. Only two exist in the game, one manned by Goetia, and fought as the Boss of Chapter 7, and Nardacyon, the Shadowless, a tyrant super-boss, manned by the Milsaadi Tyrant, Nahum, the Red Hare. * Galdr - Advanced Ganglion Skell units, with rounded, stocky bodies, a large interchangeable weapon arsenal, and streamlined plating that allows them to change to a fast cruising form. They can often be seen parked, unmanned at Ganglion outposts, and found on every continent, but most common in Cauldros. * Qmoevas - The most generic of Ganglion Skells, with slender bodies and weapons mounted in a similar manner to Human Skells, but with pincer arms, more molded armor, and insect-like heads, which are found commonly across every continent. * Caladars - Wrothian-built Skells, fought exclusively in various missions as enemies and bosses. * Seidr - The largest and most powerful of Ganglion Skells, with thin, bird-like clawed limbs, and interchangeable shoulder mounted weapons, some of which give the Seidrs a distinctly bird like appearance. They are found primarily in Cauldros, with a select few tyrants found in Sylvalum. * Zigs - Towering Ganglion turrets, which are stationary, but have an exceptionally wide field of detection, and have varying weapon varieties. Their arts are also exclusively Ranged-based, and they are found in Oblivia, Sylvalum, and Cauldros. * Fal-swo - Enigmatic hovering Miran crafts, and composed of living metal, with wing panels and jet-like frames, which are found in Primordia, Oblivia, Sylvalum and Cauldros. * Human-Made Skells - Enemy BLADE Skells fought in various missions. This also includes the Boss Prog Ares. * Neilnails - The two Skells, Neilnail Albus and Neilnail Furvus are of unknown origin. They are not registered on the Enemy Index and have two distinct holofigures. Their subcategory is thus unknown. X-Large Mechanoids - * Vita - An enigmatic Skell, and a Boss in the final story chapter, piloted by Luxaar, and possesses a frame made of dark matter, covered by modified Ganglion armor. The Satellis enemies summoned by Vita also fall into this category. * Rexoskell - A mission exclusive, Definian made super-Skell, piloted by ER001: Emeroa, with a complex, amphibious design, and black armor, and weapons consisting of an electric tentacle and a large sucker, fought in Cauldros. * Vasara - Ga Jiarg's custom built Wrothian Skell, fought as a boss in Chapter 9, heavily built with chunky legs, shoulder mounted blades, and a face modeled after a war chief's mask. * Xe-doms - Immense, Miran Mechanoids, composed of a sort of living metal, with human-like upper bodies and arms, and an ornate cloak of metal on their backs. They are found in every region, but primarily in Sylvalum and Cauldros patrolling wide areas or lying hibernating on the ground. XX-Large Mechanoids * Zu Pharg - A gigantic, flying war-craft with a saucer like shape, but transforms into a quadrupedal mech when grounded, with a winged, dragon like frame rising from the base and a huge arsenal of weaponry. It is fought as a Boss in Chapter 10, piloted by Dagahn and Ryyz. * Xerns - Stationary aircraft carriers, gigantic in size with three long, bulky 'limbs' arranged underneath in a tripod formation, it is top concealing a cannon and multiple other weapons attached to its frame. They are found in Cauldros, and in Sylvalum in the form of the tyrant - Luxaar's Xern. Category:Mechanoids